Fma encounter
by greenea
Summary: Ling Yao and Lan fan end up in the Yugioh world and search for a way home. But they are not the only people searching for a way to Amestris!
1. Chapter 1

Ling Yao and Lan fan meet the Yugio gang

"Young lord! Young Master! Master Ling!" Lan fan kept yelling through the streets as she leapt roof-top to roof-top. "Where are you!?"

Lan fan had no clue where she was. One minute, they where on top of the military that the small alchemist was, then there was a flash and they where here. when she was awake (because she had somehow sank into unconsciousness) Ling was no where to be seen. She immediately began to panic, hopping around the city, calling for him by his various titles. That was a few hours ago, and she still couldn't find a trace of him what-so-ever.

"Prince! Master Ling! Young lord!"

Just as she began to give up all hope of finding him, there was a scream. It was male, a boy.

"Master Ling," she whispered. As she sprinted towards the sound, she could begin to make out the sounds.

"Help me! Please, someone!"

"Calm down brat!"

Less than a minute later, she came face to face with a small group of masked men and a small boy around the age of 11. What she assumed was the ring leader, was carrying the boy.. As much as she wanted to continue to search for Ling, she knew the boy was in trouble. Acting quickly, she threw a kunai at the ring leader's hand. It embedded into his flesh and he screamed in pure agony. As she darted forward, another shape came out of nowhere and started to attack the group. Lan fan recognized who it was immediately. _Master Ling!_

She kept her mouth quiet as they continued to save the boy. Soon, they where all running off, yelling the whole way. One of them turned and yelled, "This isn't over punks!" Then fled with his comrades.

"Hey, kid, you okay," Ling asked as the boy stood up.

He looked over him-self, "Uh… yeah, I think so. Thanks! You really saved me!"

"No problem," Ling chirped happily, "No one should try to pick on a little kid! Right, Lan fan?" Still silent, she nodded. "My name's Ling Yao, what's your's?"

"Mokuba Kaiba," he replied. "Again, thanks!"

"By any chance can you tell us where we are?"

"Yeah, Domino Japan."

Ling looked confused and Lan fan could tell by his _chi _that he was worried about this recent piece of information. Lan fan was slighty disturbed by this. _Could it be that the flash was actualy the Portal of Truth that the Fullmetal boy described? And if so, why are we here? And what was the toll? _

However, her thoughts where interrupted by Ling saying, "Ah… I see… Well come on Lan fan! Lets go find some where to sleep!"

She bowed and, keeping her voice stonic, said, "Very well, milord."

"Wait," Mokuba said as they where about to jump off, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Nope," Ling replied, still peppy. "But we'll find one!" Lan fan almost sweat-dropped. Ling was always happy, even when they traveled across the desert from their home, Xing, to get to Amestris. Her grandfather would always scold him, but the Xingese Prince always remained as happy as ever.

"Why don't you stay with me," he said.

After a minute of consideration, Ling said, "Okay! We'll stay with you!" And so, they three where off towards Mokuba's house.

**How was that? I've been reading Yugioh and Fullmetal crossovers, but none of them had Ling or Lan fan in them, so I made my own.**

**Reviews are always welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

Prince squinty eyes meets Money boy

(he-he. Money boy… Squinty eyes… On ward with the story!)

Ling gapped at the size of the house that Mokuba had lead them to. To sum up, it was huge! "Whoa," he mumbled, "It's so… BIG!" Lan fan sighed at this. Even when he was in a different world, he still had his out bursts.

"Yeah! Come on! I'll show you around!" The boy then took the liberty of showing them every single room there was. By the time he was finished, someone else had come into the house.

The man was much taller than Mokuba and wore a long white jacket. (almost as strange as Ling's. Key work: _**Almost**_) He glared at Ling and Lan fan like they where enimies. Defencive of her master, Lan fan returned his glare with more force. Mokuba was the one who broke the silence.

"Big Brother," he yelled hugging him.

Ling tipped his head, intriquied by this man who was Mokuba's brother. _Maybe he's the reason Mokuba was almost kiddnapped._ After a bit, the man said, "Mokuba..? Who's this?"

"Oh!" He turned back to them, "This is Ling Yao and... Lan fan was it?"

"But why are they here? They shouldn't be here."

"No," Mokuba said, "don't throw them out! They saved me from the mobsters that tried to kiddnap me, Seto!"

Seto blinked, surprised, at the two Xingese people. "They... What?!"

As Mokuba explained, Ling whispered to Lan fan in Xingese, "Man, these people are strange!" Lan fan nodded.

"That they are, Young master," she whispered back in Xingese.

After Mokuba had explained, Seto turned to them, "How is it you where able to take down mobsters that trained officers couldn't?"

"We're very well trained warriors," Ling said happily. Lan fan surpresed a sigh.

_ That's just like him,_ she thought, _Alway's so peppy._

"So?"

Ling sighed and turned to Lan fan. "Well," he said in Xingese, "I suppose we have to tell them the truth."

She nodded, saying in Xingese, "I suppose so, My lord."

"The fuck are you saying," Seto snapped.

"There is a reason we didn't know where we where," Ling said, "and this may take a while to explain, so can we sit down for a bit?" Obviously skeptical, Seto lead them to a room with a couch.

"Now explain."

**So there's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
